Melting Mr Ice Cube with Saku's baby!
by CYRA1104
Summary: A mistake after the other is what Sasuke always does . . . but will Sakura and her baby change him? Or will he still hurt them? I suck at summaries! R&R! Actually, a story inspired me to do this story, read the Unrevealed Mistake of A one Night Stand!
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Konoha, my love," a deep enchanting voice gestured.

"Thank you," a baby-ish voice trilled. A raven haired man and a red-head girl walked into Konoha. The gang celebrated. Sasuke and Karin laughed. "Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked curiously. As she was called, Sakura was leaving.

"SAKURA?!" Naruto and Ino screamed. Sakura held up her pager. "Trouble at work. See you guys later," she smiled at Sasuke. Her smile made Sasuke guilty and the gang sad. "Well, the Hokage is waiting for you." Sakura giggled her soprano-tinkling laugh.

Sasuke loved the sound, he got carried away. But he and Karin went to the Hokage's office anyway.

"Sasuke," Tsunade breathed.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's mother intently. '_You__know that my daughter still loves you, how could you do this to her__?'_ Her eyes asked accusingly. Sasuke cleared his throat. "You're right it is not my business. But this involves my daughter Uchiha. One more step, and you won't be accepted in Konoha," Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"You should understand. She can't be bothered especially by you. She is the top doctor in this country's hospital. Akatsuki's still making their move. But they aren't the Akatsuki with your brother. They surrendered. They are in the Mist. Sasuke, you must understand that she almost gave herself up for you."

"Karin… why don't you enjoy the shops outside? I need to talk to Aunt Tsunade for a while," Sasuke whispered huskily in her ear. Karin twirled a strand of his hair. "Don't take too long…" Karin kissed him and he kissed her back. She left the room with a lustful glance in his direction.

"That is what you should not do in front of her," Tsunade waved at him. _Knock! Knock! Knock! _"Ma, can I come in?" Sakura's soft voice called out. "Come in, darling." Tsunade called back. She went in and saw Sasuke.

"Oh, hi!" Sakura smiled his favorite Sakura smile. "Reports?" Tsunade gestured to the metal clipboard she had in her hands. "Oh," Sakura handed it to her loving mother. "Konomaki needs more O negatives, Koromiko needs lots of stabilizers. Mimi needs more healthy foods excluding mayo or any dairy products but do NOT include mayo." Sakura reported.

"We don't have AB positives, do we?" Sakura asked some more. "Not that much, why?" Tsunade was looking at the reports and statuses of the patients. Sasuke was looking at Sakura amazed. "Well, a nurse told me that they were going to perform the surgery but Fugi is still nervous and they'd like to keep those blood just in case." Sakura filled in.

"You take over him, if you can do the surgery now, please do---" Tsunade was cutted off. "I know, ma. The longer the tumor is there… it will affect her life span, see ya later." Sakura smiled.

"I'll be here… congratulating you." Tsunade grinned and then looked at Sasuke gravely. "You saw her, now please," Tsunade pressed. "I—" Sasuke looked at Tsunade. "I mean, that you shouldn't be around her too much until she finds _him_," Tsunade explained.

"_Him_?" Sasuke asked bewildered. "You're not her fiancé anymore. Him, because her Mr. Right is there somewhere," Tsunade twirled her chair and looked outside. "You're free to go." Tsunade waved him out. "I just hope that she does, _soon_…" she muttered darkly.

"I don't want her in another heartbreak," she added and drank a cup of sake.

Sasuke heard Tsunade. "You have no idea Auntie… I just wish that I could have chosen her… but I wasn't perfect enough." Sasuke stalked off.

Karin was waiting for him in the Uchiha Manor. "When will we get married?" Karin asked eagerly. "I still have a friend to persuade… just give me a year… we're still 22 anyway…" Sasuke laughed.

"Okay," Karin sighed defeated.

The next day…

"Sakura! Yohoo! Hello?! Earth to Sakura!" Ino waved her hand up and down in front of Sakura's face.

"INO! Will you stop that? I'm just thinking of moving." Sakura explained as she caught her best friend's hand. Ino sat down on Sakura's pink water bed. "You have a mansion, you're mother is Hokage… what more can you ask for?" Ino asked rhetorically.

"A life without Sasuke interfering in it," Sakura mumbled sadly. "Aw, sweetheart. Remember when Sai found Yuuki?" Ino looked at her best friend thoroughly. Ino took Sakura's left hand. Ino touched the white-gold ring on her ring finger. It was wrapped in pink and blue diamonds.

"I didn't really like Yuuki. But Sai was happy. So, I gave him up… it wasn't easy but when I saw Shikamaru I just took a spin with love. Remember when _you_ introduced _me_ to _him_. It was a brand new experience. And you did it 'cause you wanted me to move on, too." Ino touched her best friend's face lightly.

"It's time for me to return the favor!" Ino sang in her voice that tinkled like wind chimes. A lavender paper was in her hand, when Ino left.

Hey Sakky!

Don't worry. I just want you to know that Shikamaru and I are engaged we'll be married after 6 months! Eeeep! God, I can't wait for the honeymoon. Oh yeah… try considering Itachi. He's hot… cute, and an Uchiha too. He had somethin' for you didn't he? Just reminding you. Keep the ring… Itachi said it was okay right?

Just concerned I'm sorry; I just want what's best for you,

Inoi Yamanaka (-Nara!!!!)

Sakura laughed as she kept it on her side table. There were two gang pictures there. One _with_Sasuke and one _without_. She sighed and changed.

She opened her wardrobe… "What haven't I worn in so long?" she mumbled. She got a green shirt and black miniskirt with her black strapped high heels. At the back of the green tank top 'Sorry… not interested anymore…' written on it and in the front, 'Just got hooked up…' she wore the black miniskirt and black strapped high heels. She sat down on her dresser's chair and applied light green and black eye shadow on her eyelids. She had pink luscious lip gloss on her lips.

She went down the stairs. "Wow, Sakura-chan you look hot!" Naruto commented. "Naruto, stop complimenting me… Hinata's gonna throw a fit." Sakura laughed. "Are you sure you wanna go I mean you-know-who is gonna be there…" Tenten whispered worriedly.

Sakura placed her hand on Tenten's left shoulder. "You guys worry too much…" she whispered back. "I'll be fine!" Sakura went to the garage and picked her black Volvo. "Come on!" Sakura urged.

Naruto and Hinata rode a lavender Honda Civic. Shikamaru and Ino rode a baby blue Dodge Neon. Neji and Tenten rode a yellow Volkswagen Golf GTI. They drove out of Sakura's mansion and drove to the Uchiha Manor.

When they got there, Sakura was happy. "This place hasn't changed a bit!" she laughed. "You guys go ahead… I'll just go to our past secret spot." Sakura winked at the gang.

When she got there… there were two shadows… and they seemed to be kissing each other… or should I say making out…


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura didn't look too close she knew who they were.

"Sakura?" a husky voice called out. Sakura jumped as warm arms wrapped around her waist. "Itachi! I thought you were still in the hospital?" Sakura whispered. "You weren't there….so I decided to look for you." Itachi carried her and went further.

Sakura and Itachi saw Karin and Sasuke. "Itachi!" Sasuke breathed. He looked at Sakura and looked up at Itachi. "Well… I needed someone to carry the heir!" Itachi chuckled. "WHAT?!" Sakura screamed and blushed.

"Why not?" Itachi put her feet down whispering hotly in her ear. Sakura blushed deeper. Sasuke was enraged. "There is someone else who can carry the heir…" Sasuke pointed to Karin.

"Come on, Sasuke," Itachi chuckled darkly. "Father would approve of Sakura. She's a great medic-nin and she can copy different jutsus… you know this don't you Sasuke? That's why you proposed to her… well… thanks for the ring… we're gonna need it." Itachi pulled Sakura closer.

"Wanna come to my room, and let's _talk_ about our plans?" Itachi winked at her. "Sure, I'd be glad to, love… do you mind if I take a bath first?" Sakura twirled a strand of Itachi's hair. "Go ahead," Itachi smiled. He dropped a keychain full of keys on her left hand.

"I'm sure you know your way around…" Itachi licked her earlobe. Sakura giggled. Sasuke got more and more jealous. Karin just held him tighter. "Just make it fast… I don't like waiting long…" Itachi murmured against her jaw. Sakura took his face in her hands.

"Don't worry… you can even join me…" Sakura said making every word roll off her tongue. Sakura tiptoed and kissed Itachi and he kissed her back… his hand going up her tank top and under it. Sakura caught his hand. "Be patient, my love," Sakura kissed his throat.

She ran off to the Manor. "God, was she hot or what?" Itachi asked his brother. "Sasuke, I got to say this is your biggest mistake ever. She still loves you. You should leave but _with_ permission. You should come back after we get married if she agrees." Itachi followed Sakura and left Sasuke… in pain and doubt.

"Let's go inside Karin, it's getting too dark… and we have visitors." Sasuke carried Karin. He had feared that Sakura would commit suicide over him. When they got to the Manor there were noises. Party noises.

"INO!!! I think I'm gonna say yes to Itachi's proposal! God he was so hot and sweet when he was talking to me! I can't believe it!!!" Sakura rejoiced. Sasuke and Karin went inside. Itachi suddenly appeared.

"Hey, babe. Wanna go out with me tomorrow? We could go to the place we first met…" Itachi trailed off. "And kissed…" Sakura added for him. "When's the wedding?" the girls gushed. "On my birthday," Sakura answered. "Is that a yes?" Itachi blurted out.

Sasuke choked on his spaghetti. "Sasuke are you okay?" Karin and Sakura asked. Karin glared at Sakura. "Here let me help," Sakura laughed. "Sakura! You're not supposed to kiss him on the lips!" Ino stated shockingly. "I'm not, at least not anymore." Sakura winked.

Sakura just rubbed his back and he swallowed. Sakura looked at everyone. "I'm sorry Karin… but I need to do this…" Sakura bent down to Sasuke's face. She kissed his cheek and placed her lips very close to his ear. "Love you, Sasuke-kun…" her voice sweet and enchanting. Sasuke blushed. Karin gasped. Everyone had their eyes popped open and their mouth agape.

Sasuke stood up and Sakura straightened up. Then Sasuke pulled her body close. He licked her earlobe. Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders pulling him close. "SASUKE?!" they all screamed. "Love you more, my cherry blossom…" he whispered hotly in her ear.

He licked his way to her lips. This is the last time I'll do this…" he stated, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Sasuke," Sakura breathed. Her breath was very addicting to him. "Sakura," he called out her name huskily.

Sasuke placed his right hand on her back and pulled her close. Sasuke licked from her throat to her neck to her chin to her lips. "I still love you Sakura… please remember that." He murmured against her jaw. He took her face in his muscular hands.

Sasuke kissed her earnestly. Sakura went limp against him. She replied. They were both answering and asking through their lips. They both ended the kiss. Sakura lightly touched his face. "I still love you too, Sasuke-kun…" her tears welled up and spilled.

Sakura fell unconscious in his arms. "Itachi… you have a mission tomorrow right?" Sasuke carried Sakura softly. "I'll take care of her for a while. She's just a friend Karin… don't worry." Sasuke kissed Karin's forehead.

Sasuke carried her to her supposed-to-be-her-to-be-room. He laid her down. Everyone left and Karin went to the other building to get some sleep. "Sakura," Sasuke laid beside her his fingers touching her lips, cheek, and throat.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked weakly. "Hey, my love," Sasuke touched her face softly. "Will I get my farewell present?" Sakura asked weakly. "Yes," Sasuke kissed her persuasively.

She kissed him back. And they had one "great" night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up naked.

Sasuke was there standing in front of her, fully clothed. Sasuke handed her, her clothes. Sakura wore them. "Had a great time last night," Sasuke mumbled. "Yeah, I'm glad you did I did too." Sakura and Sasuke blushed. "Well, I better get to work!" Sakura laughed and disappeared.

AT KONOHA MEDICAL HOSPITAL

"Sakura… why are you so tired?" Tsunade asked motherly. "I'm fine mom. No sweat." Sakura slumped on her desk; zonked out. Tsunade sighed. 'I'll wait for two months… I just have a feeling that you're pregnant,' Tsunade thought… and she thought of Sasuke and Itachi.

Sakura woke up and went home. "I feel very, very dizzy…" Sakura swayed when she got home.

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Sakura, you okay?" Ino asked worriedly. Sakura's been throwing up a lot lately. "I'm fine!" Sakura called out weakly. "Come on. No shopping for you missy. I'm gonna call your mom!" Ino called Tsunade.

"Auntie!" Ino breathed.

"_What happened_?_" _Tsunade asked.

"It's Sakura…" Ino looked at her best friend.

"_What__?__ Why__?__ What happened to her__?"_ Tsunade was going ballistic.

"She's been throwing up, sleeping too long, she's been tossing and turning and she acts very weird." Ino informed.

"_Ask Itachi and Sasuke to bring her to the hospital the other guys have their missions. Hurry__." _Tsunade ordered.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." Ino closed her phone shut.

"What's with you, Sakura?" Ino looked at her best friend who was touching her womb. She called Sasuke and Itachi… "UCHIHAS! Sakura needs help… FAST!" she just shouted, and they said they're on their way.

Sasuke and Itachi carried her gently. They were in the car, when Ino tried to do a quick check-up on her best friend. "Oh my… God," Ino said in a small voice.

Tsunade was there when they got to the hospital. "Tsunade!" Ino looked at her auntie. "I know. That's what I thought too," Tsunade explained.

"Sakura," Tsunade called out her name softly. "Honey, wake up." Tsunade looked at Sakura's eyes.

"Mom," Sakura said groggily. "I dreamt of Romeo and Juliet." Sakura whined. "honey, I thought you hated Romeo and Juliet…" Tsunade smiled. "Ma, am I okay? I feel very weird." Sakura asked curiously. "We're not yet sure honey." Tsunade soothed.

Doctor Fugi checked up on Sakura and went back to the lab. "Is she going to be okay?" the four asked Dr. Fugi. "Yes… she's just…" The doctor looked at her and he touched her womb.

"I'm PREGNANT?!" Sakura exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, Sakura, you are…" Dr. Fugi nodded.

"That means, no working, more resting, you can have exercises as long as you don't overdo it. Well, who's the lucky guy?" Dr. Fugi asked eagerly. "I know who… but I can't tell you." Sakura touched her womb.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was outside with Itachi. "How are you?" Itachi asked when they got out. "I'm fine." Sakura held Itachi's hand. "Let's go. Ino will you fill in for me please?" Sakura smiled warmly. "Sure," Ino walked away. Tsunade looked at Sasuke gravely. "I'll talk to you after 4 months. In. My. Office." Tsunade gritted her teeth. Sasuke merely nodded.

At Sakura's Mansion

When they got to Sakura's room Sakura lied down and told the truth to Itachi. "Itachi… I'm pregnant…" she touched her womb protectively. "B-but I-I h-haven't…" Itachi stammered. "I know," Sakura touched Itachi's left hand.

"It's mine and Sasuke's," Sakura revealed the truth. "How did this happen?" Itachi stuttered. "Two months ago in the Uchiha Manor." Sakura explained. "Does he know?" Itachi's voice squeaked. "No, and I don't want him to know… I want this to be _our_ child, I wanna let him go," Sakura touched Itachi's face and kissed him.

"Just please don't tell him… you want kids don't you?" Sakura smiled warmly. "Okay, I won't. Love you," he kissed her forehead. "Love you too," she replied before lapsing back to sleep.

Sasuke came when Itachi called him. "Take care of her first, invite Karin. So she doesn't get jealous. If anything happens don't leave her alone with Karin okay? I just don't want to take any chances," Itachi left to buy her cherries, strawberries and some fluffy pillows.

Karin came and sat down beside Sasuke. "I'm not jealous of her, because you still love her. I just want a child too." Karin touched her own womb. "3 months," Sasuke bargained. Karin nodded.

Sasuke would be from time to time caressing Sakura but Karin wasn't jealous. She knew he was only doing that because she's pregnant and needs comfort. Itachi came and he saw Sasuke touching Sakura's cheeks and Karin was gone. "You miss her?" Itachi asked when he placed down the bags.

"Hmph… yeah," Sasuke surrendered. "It's okay, I understand," Itachi patted his brother's shoulder.

4 MONTHS AFTER

"Uchiha," Tsunade urged Sasuke to come in her office. "Sasuke, Sakura's having twins… a boy and a girl." Tsunade dropped the ultrasound pictures in front of him. "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling Itachi this?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"He knows," Tsunade muttered. "Then why—" Sasuke was cutted off. "Because Itachi isn't the father, Sasuke. It's just not him." Tsunade pointed out. "But Karin is pregnant too." Sasuke defended. "I know," Tsunade looked at him darkly. "But Itachi is keeping the child with Sakura." Tsunade lightened up.

"At least, one Uchiha knows how to be responsible every now and then." Tsunade mocked. "What I'm trying to say is… you're attached to her…" Tsunade looked at the small Sakura tree on the left side of her office making her turn to the left. Sasuke tried to defend himself.

"Uchiha, you don't get it! You're not only attached to her because you love her! You're attached to the baby as well! That's because you feel like you're the father. Well, guess what Uchiha… you ARE the father of my grandchildren!" Tsunade exploded.

Sasuke just stood there and sank down to the chair. "I am?" Sasuke asked breathlessly. "Yes, you are," Tsunade stated calmly. "B-but h-how did that happen?" Sasuke asked still trying to let the fact sink in slowly.

"To what Sakura said, 6 months before at the Uchiha Manor." Tsunade made him remember. "Oh. _Oh__._" Sasuke realized. "I don't want you to break your engagement… but Sakura and the kids need the 'father' not the uncle. That's why you were always sending gifts to them right? Because you feel like you have to." Tsunade touched Sasuke's hand.

"Sasuke, my daughter is tough. But please… she needs your support too. She even wanted the boy to look like you because you were handsome and the girl like her because she wanted to look at her young 'self' I hope that they do, too. But Sasuke I'm just begging you please… do this not for me but for Sakura and your children… Go… You're dismissed." Tsunade let go of his hand.

"Auntie, just give me more time." Sasuke begged as he stood up. "2 months. A month before she goes onto labor. That's the limit." Tsunade sighed. "Thank you," Sasuke mumbled. Sasuke opened the door and walked away.

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "God," she mumbled.

Sasuke was just about to walk down the stairs when he saw Sakura. "Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Talking to Kakashi-sensei, why?" Sakura replied. "Nothing, do you need help?" Sasuke gestured. "Oh, sure, thanks!" Sakura smiled warmly. He helped Sakura go up the stairs carefully.

"Auntie told me that I am the father of the twins," Sasuke placed Sakura on the bench. "Can I touch my children?" Sasuke asked fatherly. "You're the father… I can't take your kids away… of course you can…" Sakura lifted the blue sweater she had on.

Sasuke caressed Sakura's bloated belly. "Can I at least name the boy?" Sasuke begged. "What name do you have in mind?" Sakura asked him lightly caressed Sasuke's left cheek with her fingers.

"Daisuke or maybe even Satoshi," Sasuke whispered, smiling very warmly. "I was thinking Satsuki because it's near your name. Is that okay?" Sakura asked him. "It's perfect!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sasuke suddenly pressed his ear on Sakura's belly.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock but smiled on how it felt right for him to just do what he had done. "Satsuki, Shichi, I love you both." Sasuke felt them kick. He kissed her belly and Sakura just touched his hair lightly.

"Shichi?" Sakura asked curiously. "Well, it was what… you know… I just," Sasuke stammered. "It's perfect," Sakura whispered. Tsunade saw the couple and smiled. "Sakura, it's time for your check-up, sorry for the intrusion of your moment," Tsunade called out.

Sasuke stood up and smiled sheepishly. Sakura blushed. "I'll see you soon Sakura," Sasuke waved goodbye as he walked down the stairs. "You too, take care," Sakura bade back.

"And I thought you were going to let him go," Tsunade accused her daughter with narrowed eyes. "It's his children too. Besides, you said it yourself. I can't just take them away from him it'll hurt them and him too." Sakura and Tsunade talked about baby things.

"Ma, I'm getting tired. Does Itachi have a mission tonight?" Sakura asked. "Yes," Tsunade nodded. "Who doesn't?" Sakura asked. "Sasuke," Tsunade looked at her with an unfathomable expression on her face.

"Can you ask him to take me home?" Sakura looked at her belly. "Sure," Tsunade touched her daughter's cheek. Sasuke came after a few minutes. "Take her home and take care of her no objections, Sakura and Uchiha, okay? Dismissed." Tsunade waved them to the door.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked husband-ly. "I'm fine," Sakura smiled. Satoshi nudged his mother. "Oh, a kick!" Sakura grinned. "I've always wanted twins." Sasuke looked up at the sky to find twin stars. "See over there, twin stars and they're looking at our children, I hope they're as special as their mother," Sasuke mumbled.

"What?" Sakura looked at him curiously. "Well, everyone is special… since you're the mother… well… you know…" Sasuke stammered. Sakura touched his cheek lightly with her fingers. "Thank you," she muttered to him. Sasuke blushed. Sakura giggled.

"I just wished we could've stayed like this forever," Sakura muttered. "Huh?" Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura curiously who; had her eyes closed. "I mean I miss you that I admit, I still love you, that . . . I'll admit too. Everyone here missed you, Sasuke; we wished you could have stayed and lived with us. But what's done is done, ne?" Sakura muttered, while Sasuke opened the door for her.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke mumbled and disappeared. "Always take care, wherever you are, my love," Sakura climbed the stairs and shut the door of her room. "For you and our children, I will," Sasuke's voice rang in her ears, as he appeared and kissed her goodnight and disappeared once more.


End file.
